In cities, more and more people are using cars as transportation means; however, in the densely populated cities or commercial areas, there are not enough basement parking lots or roofed garages. Therefore, a vast majority of cars are parked in the space without a shelter when they are not in use, and the cars are then exposed under the sun or the rain. In addition, the change of the atmospheric environment of the earth, the rising of outdoor ultraviolet index, the increased concentration of the acid rain, and the warming earth cause a drastic increase of outdoor temperature, so that the cars parked outdoors are corroded by acid rain and strong sunlight, which expedite the deterioration of the car body, materials, and components and the car for its depreciation.
Therefore, many engineers have tried to invent a sun shelter to go with the car, which can be stored and installed at the car roof. However, the sun shelter come with the car generally can only shelter the area of the car roof, and devices of this short have the effect of sheltering such a small area, and cannot be extended to the spaces above both sides of the car for a rain and sun shelter with a larger area. The primary cause of the traditional sun shelter come with the car is the lack of a proper and simple stand structure to support the extended rain and sun shelter to both sides of the car, and thus is unable to provide a better sheltering effect.
There is a traditional sheltering canopy installed onto a driving instructor's car, which comprises a fixed frame disposed at a car roof, a movable rack pivotally coupled on both sides of the car door of the car proximate to the fixed frame, a rain canopy being disposed respectively on the fixed frame and the movable rack, such that a driving student can rotate the movable rack and extend it to the positions on both sides of the car, and then continue practicing the driving skill. However, the volume of the fixed frame is huge, heavy, difficult to be removed after being mounted at the car roof without appropriate hand tools, and unable to be folded and stored inside the car, and thus adversely affecting the driving resistance of the car, and giving a very disagreeable and odd look.
Further, there is another tradition rainproof cover, which can surround and attach the body including the roof of a car tightly for the rain shelter purpose. However, moisture is gathered inside the rainproof cover for long time with difficult of being dispersed, not only causing damages to the rainproof cover easily, but also expedite the corrosion and deterioration of the car body, materials, and components due to the massive impurities contained in the moisture. Furthermore, the rainproof cover almost attaches onto the exterior of the car, it is unable to give an effective sun shelter and heat insulation effects.
Thus, it is definitely what consumers love to see, if a shelter that can shelter rains and sunlight, easy to install and remove, and easy to carry.